Sonic's Birthday!
Sonic's Birthday! is the fourth episode of the SB403 Plush series. The video was originally meant to be uploaded on Sonic's 26th Anniversary: June 23, 2017. However, the video was not completed at the time and was uploaded on June 25, 2017. Plot Sonic is seen sleeping in bed. He wakes up and realizes that today is his birthday. He goes to check the calendar, which has "Sonic's B-Day!" written on the 23rd of June. Sonic then wonders if his friends have anything planned, but he then hears a noise coming from the closet. Sonic opens the closet to find Knuckles asleep. Sonic is annoyed that Knuckles fell asleep in the closet, and throws him onto the bed. Knuckles wakes up and Sonic complains about Knuckles sleeping in the closet. Sonic then asks Knuckles if he knows what day it is, and Knuckles responds saying that it's Barry Manilow's birthday. Sonic corrects him by saying that it is his birthday. Knuckles says that they should have a party to celebrate. Later that day, Sonic's friends are awaiting for Sonic's arrival. Tails shows up, saying that Sonic will be there any second. Sonic shows up, and his friends with him a happy birthday. Sonic is grateful, and then Dr. Eggman and Bokkun are seen watching from the door. Eggman is annoyed that he wasn't invited, and Bokkun wants to go to the party. The camera pans around the gifts Sonic received from his friends, and Tails is the last to give Sonic a gift. Tails gives Sonic the seven Chaos Emeralds. Eggman notices the Chaos Emeralds, which gives him a reason to actually crash the party. He orders Bokkun to go and steal the Chaos Emeralds, to which Bokkun obeys. Sonic tries to quickly get the Chaos Emeralds back, but Bokkun slams the door on him. Sonic is annoyed and decides that he should head over to Eggman's hideout. Tails, Knuckles, and Mario want to go with Sonic, but Sonic tells them to stay behind. Knuckles is disappointed, and Tails mentions that Eggman was actually invited to the party. Eggman is back at his hideout with the seven Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic quickly shows up. Eggman isn't going to give up the Emeralds easily, still upset that he wasn't invited to the party. Sonic says that Eggman can go back to the party with him if he gives up the Chaos Emeralds, but Eggman refuses. Sonic is ready to fight Eggman, but Tails, Knuckles, Big, and Froggy show up at the hideout. Eggman is enraged that Big of all people was invited to Sonic's party but not himself. Sonic reminds Eggman again that he is not going to win, since he never has won. Big easily defeats Eggman himself by belly flopping onto him. Big is proud of himself while Eggman is upset. Knuckles glides into Eggman and punches him, sending Eggman towards the wall. Eggman still says that Sonic and his friends cannot have the Emeralds, and Sonic's friends leave. Sonic leaves the hideout not much later, but he drops one the blue Chaos Emerald in the process. Sonic heads back home, where Kooper Dog acknowledges his return. Espio notices that there are only six Chaos Emeralds. Tails states the obvious that one Emerald is missing, and Luigi starts to freak out, thinking that Eggman is trying to make the video longer by keeping an Emerald. Sonic says that he'll go back to Eggman's hideout to retrieve the last Chaos Emerald, but Eggman and Bokkun show up with the blue Chaos Emerald. Since Eggman is being nice, the other characters agree to allow him and Bokkun stay at the party if he gives the blue Chaos Emerald back. Eggman struggles giving the Emerald to Sonic, so Bokkun does it for him. The characters excluding Shadow celebrate together. Characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Bokkun * Big the Cat * Froggy * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Amy * Cream * Espio * Charmy * Jet * Kooper Dog * Marty Trivia * This episode will mark the first appearance of Bokkun, Toad, Jet, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Kooper Dog, and Marty in the SB403 Plush series: *# However, some of these characters do not have speaking roles in this episode. *# This is also the first plush video on SonicBoom403's YouTube Channel where Jet, Espio, and Charmy will appear. Jet and Espio previously appeared in a Sonic Plush Collection video, but it was not part of a plush series. All three of these characters have appeared in non-plush form previously in older videos as well. * Both Espio and Charmy appear in this video, but Vector does not. This is because SonicBoom403 currently doesn't own a Vector plush. Vector is not mentioned in the episode either. Espio only has one line and Charmy does not speak at all. * This video wasn't originally planned until a few days before SonicBoom403 started recording the first scenes for the episode. SonicBoom403 wanted to have an episode dedicated to Sonic because of Sonic's 26th Anniversary. A different episode was planned to be filmed before, but it has been pushed back and will be the fifth episode in the series. * At the ending scene where all of the characters are together, Froggy is actually missing from the scene. Sonic is also seen holding a soccer ball. The soccer ball was a gift from Bokkun, but the scene was removed from the episode. * This is the first SB403 Plush episode to have another voice actor as well as someone helping out with an episode. *# Peach and Daisy are not voiced by SonicBoom403 in this video. Bokkun is also not voiced by SonicBoom403, but he will be in future videos along with the other characters mentioned above. SonicBoom403 only voices Tails in two scenes. *# Some parts of the original script were changed due to the inclusion of the second actor. Bokkun received more screen time and he had fidget spinners in a few scenes, which do not belong to SonicBoom403. * As per usual in SonicBoom403's plush videos, there are many references to various things: *# Barry Manilow's birthday is referenced. This was added as a random joke since SonicBoom403's mom is a Barry Manilow fan. Manilow's birthday is indeed six days before Sonic's anniversary. *# The "Sonic riders in 3 minutes" animation video by Roger is referenced by Tails. Tails recites one of the lines from the video, complete with speaking faster than normal and having a very high pitched voice. *# One of Knuckles's lines is a reference to a Sonic Boom episode, which is already a reference to the Sonic & Knuckles game. *# Eggman references the game Sonic Forces, where it is said that Eggman has won prior to the events of that game. Towards the end of the video, Eggman also mentions the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. *# When Luigi breaks the fourth wall by talking about videos, Toad says he wants to make raps about milk and cookies. This is a reference to Toad from SuperMarioLogan. *# Eggman says the word "pingas" several times throughout the video. Category:SB403 Plush Category:SB403 Plush Episodes